1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to an object, a method, and a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to, for example, a semiconductor device, a display device, or a light-emitting device each including an oxide semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a semiconductor device provided with a transistor including an oxide semiconductor layer over a semiconductor substrate provided with a MOS transistor. Patent Document 2 discloses that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor film has extremely low leakage current in an off state.